Naked
by Tenma Kitsune
Summary: When Sesshoumaru helps Kagome in her time of need, will she return the favour? SessKag -one shot- Songfic, Avril Lavigne REVIEWER REPLIES AND EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. Naked

Naked- Avril Lavigne

A/N I just got this idea and had to rite it, I needed a diversion so I just did this. Its not my best, but I'm posting it anyways, if I change it, then I'll write updated on the summary. Enjoy!

* * *

_I wake up in the morning  
__Put on my face  
The one that's gonna get me  
Through another day  
Doesn't really matter  
How I feel inside  
'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

The early morning rays of the sun penetrated the eyelid of the sleeping Taiyoukai, causing him to stir. Brilliant sunflower eyes opened to greet the day and once again, like every other morning since that fateful day, he donned on his stoic mask.

"Good morning my lord. Would you like a bath to start off the day?" Jaken stumbled in precisely 5 seconds after he slipped his robe on.

"Tell me, since when was the last time I had taken a bath?" he turned and stared out the window.

"Since but yesterday my lord." Jaken answered back promptly, confusion etched on his face, not understanding the hidden meaning of the question.

"And when did I ever take a bath two days in a row?" Sesshoumaru's emotionless voice filled the near empty room.

"Never my lord. Have mercy and forgive this lowly Jaken!" grovelling at his feet, Jaken peeked an eye at the young lord's face. An unreadable mask stood there firmly, unmoving, unchanging.

Though he was disgusted at the spinelessness of his retainer, a feeling of self-importance washed through his stony heart and he gave grace one more time.

"Get up. Have the maid's serve breakfast immediately." He threw open the door to his closet, but had not one thought to the many brilliant yukata(s) and haori(s). Much was taken for granted by the Western Lord, even though he realized this once, he could not help for it was the norm.

He flipped through the clothing until he came across his favourite one. The one SHE liked. The yukata was pure white and softer than silk for it was made from the strands of a spider. The haori in itself was a feat of magnificence. It was midnight black with silver moons and designs in a wild pattern. He forwent his armour and proceeded straight to the dining room.

Breakfast was usually a noiseless affair with only the clatter of utensils against the heavy china as noises. Silence was how he liked it and silent it stayed. This morning, however, was quite rudely interrupted by a distantly familiar shriek outside.

"Let me go! I have to see Lord Sesshoumaru!"

_But then you came around me  
The walls just disappeared  
Nothing to surround me  
And keep me from my fears  
I'm unprotected  
See how I've opened up  
Oh, you've made me trust_

Then the intruder's scent hit him. It was that woman that followed his half-brother around all the time. The so-called reincarnation of his brother's first love. He wasn't stupid. He knew she was from the future, he knew that she was the one to break the jewel, and he had to admire her for being able to stick with his brother for so long and not shirking her responsibilities. She could've just never come back or refused to help, yet she was doing everything in her power (which wasn't much to say the least) to rebuild the tama.

Another scent assailed him; this time it was his brother's demon blood. Yet it was too faint for him to actually be here. It was imprinted on the woman. Intrigued by this and wanting her to stop her noise, he walked out.

"What is't you want, woman? You have but little time to explain yourself before I throw you out for disturbing my peace." No matter how mad or how curious, no matter how much he ever wanted to laugh or smile, it was suppressed. Contrary to what people said, he DID have feelings and emotions, he just didn't show them very often. Especially not after what happened with HER. (a/n yes, is't IS a word. So, no, I didn't make a typo)

The nerve of the man, I mean, youkai! She fell limp against the guards holding her back and began to speak frantically, for there could be no time wasted.

"It's your brother, InuYasha! The Tetsusiaga was knocked from his hand during battle and he flew into such a terrible rage that he became a demon! He literally shredded the snake youkai!. You have to help him! Please!" Her deep blue eyes stared straight at his, pleading, asking, hoping.

Could he crush that hope? Certainly. Did he want to crush that hope? Yes. He could already feel himself leaning towards accompanying her. The feelings this little wench evoked in him was quite frightening to say the least. Tears started to fall,

Drip

Drop on the ground.

"Please, I beg you," her dignity, was it not important to her? Why would she waste it on that worthless hanyou? Yet, she wasn't quite grovelling. Her eyes shone with optimism and right then and there, he knew he could not disappoint her.

Yet to please her would be to disappoint himself. Except, for an unexplainable reason he had already placed her needs before his and had said a simple yes.

The happiness she radiated and the trust she put in him were vast; he could not ignore her. His armour and Toukijin was brought to him. Quick instructions were left with Jaken to look out for Rin and Ah Un was swiftly boarded.

Sesshoumaru had grabbed her waist and had pulled her up in front of him. Immediately, she curled up in his arms. Like Rin, she was too trusting. Her long creamy neck was exposed to him and he entertained the thought of slitting her throat to end the feelings she had him experience again.

If Rin was older, they could be mistaken for twins. Both had black hair and a round face. They had the same trusting smile, rich laughter and even acted alike. The only difference was that Kagome had much more exotic eyes. It was a slip of the mind, never again would he ever do something so rash and impulsive.

It was only a matter of minutes before they found him ripping the intestines of another youkai out.

He looked down only to find the girl in his arms, sleeping peacefully, clutching onto his tail as if it was a lifeline. Oh great. He nudged her gently, but only a little moan escaped her lips and she smiled pleasantly in her dreams.

'Kill! More! Blood...' echoed around InuYasha's head as he finished mutilating his opponent.

With a mighty snarl, he launched himself at the sleeping girl, only to be intercepted by a mighty force, Sesshoumaru!

Kagome stirred and sat up quickly when her infinite warmth had left her. She noticed InuYasha tear apart the youkai before he stopped and stared directly at her. Those red eyes looked through and stunned her into stillness. Ah Un reared in an attempt to protect its rider and she was thrown off.

She looked up just in time to see Sesshoumaru block his half- brother's attack intended for her. He was splendid in his movements and his attacks positively screamed majesty. Flowing, like water, he moved. Now even more shocked at the young Lord's actions, she watched the scene unfold before her eyes.

InuYasha certainly seemed even, if possible, more stupid in strategy. He attacked without cause and brute strength was his only friend. His performance was staccato like and skitterish. A tap was felt on her shoulder and she whipped her head around. There stood Sango and Miroku with Tetsusaiga by their sides. KIRARA! She had a feeling Kirara would be quite mad at her for leaving her at Sesshoumaru-sama's castle.

"I kind of forgot Kirara at Sesshoumaru-sama's place." She mumbled embarrassed.

Both of them looked at her with strange faces. What?! A small mew sounded on Ah Un's back and there sat good old Kirara! A sigh of relief crossed her face.

Meanwhile, they needed a way to get to InuYasha. Yes, they had tried to 'sit' InuYasha, and they even tried to get Kagome to kiss him again, but she couldn't get close enough. Sit wouldn't work, since InuYasha had fallen down into mud and the mud had dried over his ears, effectively blocking out any noise InuYasha could hear.

Through Sesshoumaru, they had a much greater chance of reeling in the demon.

"How shall I subdue him, miko?" he grunted when he barely avoided a fist to the face. Such would not prove attractive on the flawless face of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Hold him down and I'll slip him the Tetsusaiga." Kagome readied herself to dash towards InuYasha.

With a mighty body slam, InuYasha was flat on his stomach and flailing his arms wildly. He managed to get a scratch on the only arm of his brother. Sesshoumaru frowned, it didn't hurt, but it was a slight nuisance, all the blood he was losing. The miko was by his side a seconds, before he had a chance to pin down the thrashing arms and she was caught viciously on the face. Despite the multitude of blood running down her cheek and apparent pain on her face, she put one of the arms into an "armlock" and shoved the sword into his clenched finger.

Immediately Sesshoumaru could smell the change of blood from the brother underneath. Red faded into gold and claws retracted. The jagged striped adorning his face receded and left a perfect white face.

His arms fell drooping against Kagome and a smile spread on the face of the obviously delighted miko. The love he saw shining from her eyes was glowing brighter with every pump of her heart. The blood on her cheek was starting to dry and was smudged slightly.

He carefully and swiftly climbed off his half-brother's back. His job was done and he had half a leg up on Ah Un when her voice stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I, well, arigatou. Gomen, I had to bother you." her voice was shaky and shy. She wrung her hands nervously and looked up.

For the one miniscule moment that they stared at each other, much more was passed between them then ever before. Before they were acquaintances; now they were allies. In a flash, Ah Un was boarded and had flown into the sky.

Flustered, Kagome turned to her companions to find them helping InuYasha back on his feet.

"InuYasha!" she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her and InuYasha reciprocated it by burrowing his nose into her soft hair.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She stepped back, again blushed and tugged on her hair.

"Feh, when was I never all right?" came the arrogant reply.

Kagome, however, was much too happy to let InuYasha ruin the moment and simply smiled.

"Now what?" Sango wondered out loud.

"I don't sense anymore jewel shards."

"I'm a bit worn out from running after InuYasha,"

"Feh,"

_Because I've never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

Even deep into the night, her face had stayed with him. Those eyes and her voice. He managed to block them out by immersing himself in mock battles with his bodyguards, but that didn't last long enough.

What else could he do? He passed by the library and entered.

Volume after volume of dusty books stood along the walls and shelves. Reading was not his favourite pastime. Even so, he was desperate, something he hadn't been feeling for a long time and so he picked the first book of the shelf. 'The Art of Making Love.'

He immediately stuck it back and pulled out another one. 'The Tale of the Forbidden Lovers'

Growling with frustration, he put that one back as well and pulled out one far away from that category. 'Dictionary. A comprehensive guide to all the words in the Japanese language.'

Okay... bizarre choice but better than 'The Art of Making Love.'

He opened to the middle of the book and pointed a random word.

'Love: a intense attraction to someone; to have strong feelings and for a person.'

Angrily, the book was slammed down and he stalked from the room. Never had he hated anything with more passion. Well, maybe his brother but everything else was subjective.

He was not one to surrender; he would rather die with honor than to lose to anyone. However, this time would be an exception. He was going to go to sleep even if she was the last thing he ever thought of!

The bed was soft and inviting, the covers warm and fluffy. He was quick to succumb to slumber.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing in my dream?" Kagome had been lying down in a large field of flowers when with a small pop; Sesshoumaru had invaded her dream and appeared beside her.

"Ano, but this is MY dream." Ok, odd, just how did he get in HER dreams?

"Mm hmm!" Kagome cutely yawned and lay back watching the passing clouds. "So why ARE you here?" she lazily traced a cloud pattern while the stoic taiyoukai kept standing.

If you don't know, don't say anything, that was what he had been taught and right now, if he never had to say anything again, he would be glad for nothing made sense.

"It's okay, I don't know either." She smiled brightly up at him, "It's funny now. I'm not afraid of you. I know I should be, but after what you did for InuYasha, I think I see you for who you are."

She was just sitting there, so perfect, but underneath that perfection, he knew she was just as flawed as the rest of them. Yet, it was hard not to see past the beauty to the soul. She was flawed, yes, but not tainted. Still innocent, but imperfect.

What was he? A taiyoukai? Just a lucky ordinary youkai that happened to be born into a royal family?

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" so like Rin, in habit and voice.

He cast her amused eyes.

"What do you fear most?" she whispered while plucking a flower from beside her. A sunflower to be exact.

"A youkai fears nothing." He gave her the same answer he gave everyone else.

"By fearing nothing that is fear in itself." Kagome felt like she was quoting from a book, but while she was here with Sesshoumaru, she might as well make as much of her time as possible.

"How so, human?" Getting tired of standing he gracefully sat down beside Kagome.

"When we convince ourselves that we fear nothing, your greatest fear then is to fear something." It was a paradox, an oxymoron, but yet so true.

"Then I lie. For I do fear something." Something told him she was a friend and he hated showing this side of him ever since SHE died. But ever since this girl came along, the same feelings resurfaced and now, he was scared, because he wasn't sure if he wanted experience everything again.

"Want to tell me?" she continued to pluck the petals off the sunflower.

"No," how could he explain to her everything? The reason behind the mask he created. The cause of his coldness towards everyone he met? He wanted to say, he wanted to spill it, but to the object of his fear was just too much to ask.

"Alright. You know, while you're here, you might as well do something." Kagome was bored. Dreams weren't supposed to be boring were they?

"Like?" he raised a smartly sculpted brow.

"Seeing you without your armour makes you look so much more tangible." She giggled at his offended look.

Indeed, he was wearing a purple yukata and a black robe.

"You will not see me without it very often." So many things he never meant to reveal to anyone were coming out and it was all because of her. She was making him weak or so he thought.

"Then I suppose I'll have to treasure this moment, ne?" her sparkling eyes brought an amused smile to his face.

"Hmm, I suppose."

"Why are you so cold?" she whispered and wondered.

The question was much too personal and he growled and turned away.

"Gomen, I often speak without thinking. It is a fault of mine." Kagome realized her mistake.

"No, the only fault in you is your innocence."

"Huh?" that didn't quite make any sense in her mind.

"You are innocent, naïve. Yet, wise beyond even me." He shut himself up before he could go any further. He couldn't tell her, not now.

"Is that a bad thing?" a look of confusion was etched on her face.

"No, that's a good thing, but good things may be bad things in disguise." Why he kept talking, he'll never know.

What was he talking about? And why was he twisting everything around to be the opposite of they're actual meaning. Sesshoumaru was puzzling her to no end and she wasn't even getting half of it! Then again, she didn't get ANY of it.

"So, why is my innocence a 'bad thing'?"

"It is not, but innocence is so easy to corrupt. Watch yourself." He rose and willed himself to wake up and so he did.

"Weird," Kagome sat up and muttered to herself. However, such bizarre happenings were not unusual and so she gave it not another second thought.

The Lord sat up and rubbed his aching head. What she did to him was phenomenon. How could a mere human and miko, the sworn enemy of youkai(s) affect him in such a way? For him to end up another's dream was very rare. His mind was often closed, but he believed that since he fell asleep with that wench on his mind, it had to be connected.

Glorious rays of the sun peeked over the horizon and shone into his room. Blast, he forgot to shut the blinds again. He arose and looked down, for a moment, he contemplated whether he should change or not. The girl seemed to like him the way he was. Hang on, when did he ever care what people thought about him?

But he DID care. That was the most puzzling thing.

Growling in frustration, he paused only to slam his foot in Jaken's face. Now everything was alright. One could relieve much tension from stepping on others. He knew it wasn't right, but his confidence was shaken and he needed to rebuild it, fast.

A grumpy taiyoukai was NOT the dream of the servants, for that meant he could at anytime take advantage of their lowly status. (a/n not THAT way)

"The tea is too cold. Take it back." He scowled angrily. Incompetent servants! He would only have the best for he was the LORD of the Western Lands.

"Yes, my Lord." The servant scurried away, scared and shivering at the coldness of the Lord's tone.

The fright he evoked from the servants was satisfactory and he leaned back in approval.

"My lord. There is a human wench outside who demands your presence. Disgraceful little thing. Shall I have her beheaded?" Toika, the head of the guards made a disgusted face, when he was backhanded against the wall.

"She will be treated like a Lady. Do you understand me?" his actions were left unexplained and he found his feet eager to meet the one from his dreams, literally.

_I'm trying to remember  
Why I was afraid  
To be myself and let the  
Covers fall away  
I guess I never had someone like you  
To help me, to help me fit  
In my skin_

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome bowed as was traditional, "I have brought you a gift to thank you for helping InuYasha." Not helping me, but helping InuYasha.

"You are mistaken. I assisted a lady, not a hanyou." He replied back coolly. He had aided HER and not InuYasha. He could care less about what happened to InuYasha.

"Well, I came all this way, and I don't want to bring this back," she produced a left arm with claws, struggling furiously, "I infused some of my miko magic so it will meld with your flesh and replace the left arm that you lost because of InuYasha. It is temporary. I'm researching a way to regenerate your arm."

"Why? Why do you want to help me even when I despise you and your love so?" the barrier broke.

"Deep inside, you are just a lonely youkai. I don't know what made you that way, but I want to comfort you." It ended off in a whisper and she was tensely wringing her hands.

"I- I don't need you," Sesshoumaru snapped. He never needed anyone and he wasn't going to start now. And lonely? He wasn't lonely! He had everything anyone had ever dreamed off right? So how could he be lonely? Besides, he had always preferred his own company to anyone. She would prove no different.

"I only wanted to assist you! I see since you have no need of me, I'll leave." Kagome wanted to cry. She was so close. So close to opening him up, but it seemed as if his blockades were taller and stronger than she thought. The arm was thrown at his feet, still wriggling and she jumped on Kirara's back.

"Good bye, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice was tight, controlled, but filled with a sadness he had never heard before. Was it something he said? Well, duh! But, he couldn't let her stay around and discover everything.

He wanted to call her back. He wanted to say he was sorry. He wanted to say he'd change, but he didn't.

Just the thought of her knowing what made him so, scared him and finally he realized what held him back. He wasn't scared of her knowledge. He wasn't scared of the way she affected him. He wasn't scared of anything at all, but her. He was scared of Kagome.

She brought new surprises and thrilled him in a way only SHE had been able to. She had power over him and she scared him.

The forlorn Lord of the Western Lands for once was speechless as he watched her become little more than a speck in the sky.

How could she invoke such fear in him? How could she control him without her knowledge?

Soundlessly, he picked up the fraught arm and infused it to his body. It had not hurt and would stay for quite a while. It grew to match his right one and he was amazed. Now, this was a wondrous thing since Lord Sesshoumaru was never impressed by much.

He walked, without a word, into his castle.

"Why does he have to be such a stubborn dolt?! I wish he let me help him." Kagome sighed and snuggled into Kirara's fur which was warm and soft, like Sesshoumaru's tail! Oh bother, he just kept popping up everywhere, once, while she was talking to InuYasha, she saw Sesshoumaru instead.

"Does he think of me like I think of him? Not that I think anything of him. Right?" Kagome for the last time tried to convince herself that their relationship, if they had any, was purely platonic.

"Oh argh! Why?! Sesshoumaru, I hope I'm not developing a crush on you because I'm going to end up like InuYasha. You and me, never going to happen. Because if it did, then I think I'd faint." Kagome banged her forehead with her hand.

Great, he was making her talk to herself. Just GREAT! Here was her cue to sigh.

"Jaken"

"Yes my Lord?" Jaken scurried over to his glorious master.

"Where is Rin?" he had not seen her for the past 2 days. However, he could smell her about and was not worried. Even so, he had to make sure his retainer was doing his job.

"She is with her sensei at the moment learning history I believe." Jaken pursed his lips.

"Fetch her for me." Rin was a constant source of amusement, but that wasn't the reason he kept her for. Why? He didn't know.

"As you wish," the green toad walked off primly, in search of Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! History is so boring! Why does Rin have to learn about things that already happened?" Rin wrinkled her nose adorably.

"So you will not repeat the same mistakes as before." Sesshoumaru had prided himself on at least one thing, never making the same mistake twice. But he had made mistakes, and one of them had cost him quite dearly, even shaped him to be the youkai he is now.

"Can Rin have one day off and pick flowers? Rin promises to find lots of pretty flowers for Sesshoumaru-sama! Onegai?" big soulful pleading eyes looked up at him and for a second, they were replaced with a blue pair that looked all too familiar.

"Hai," he uttered before he realized what had happened.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama!" with a cute squeal and hug to his legs she ran off as Jaken dashed after her huffing and puffing.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered to himself and glided following his protégé.

"What are you doing to me?" Kagome groaned buried her face in her sleeping bag, deep in the night.

She knew she was falling and she was falling fast. Though she read and heard about how love hit people so fast, she was still caught off guard. Love surprised her alright. Now her heart did back flips and splits when she thought of the raving god before her.

She must've been a goddess in disguise, otherwise, how could she capture and enthrall him so easily and swiftly without his knowledge?

He was obsessed. Okay, he admitted it. Somehow, she had infiltrated all his well-placed barriers and made a fool out of him. Obsession was a compulsive disorder. He could not afford to be impulsive at a time like this. Or he COULD and make himself an even bigger fool.

It was common knowledge that demons just don't fall in love with humans, especially MIKO humans. After all, they were sworn enemies right? And besides, how would she react if she found out? She probably hated him now for the way he treated her. He was a complete jerk and he knew it.

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru would do or say if I told him I loved him. Oh boy, that'd be rich. I can just see him totally ignoring me now. He could never love me back. He hates humans; he hates mikos and I just so happen to be both.' Kagome tried to reason with herself, get herself out of this craze of Sesshoumaru.

"That's it! I've had it with myself! No ordinary girl falls in love with a demon Lord! I'm insane! I've got to get away from here." Kagome stood up after her little outburst and ran towards the well.

"Wha-?" Sango groggily rubbed her eyes and InuYasha almost fell out of his tree from the sudden noise.

Pumping her legs faster, she reached the well, totally out of breath, panting and gasping for air.

"At least he can't get me in the future." Kagome muttered and was about to jump into the well when HIS voice stopped her.

"Running away from your problems won't help," his voice was cool and calm, the total opposite of what he felt inside.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whirled around. Did he know she was from the future? It sounded as if he realized. What was going on?!

"I had to see you." He vowed to tell the truth, even if it meant answering in riddles.

"Why? Why me? So you can rub it into my face that you don't need me?" Kagome hissed feeling cornered.

"You were right. I do need you." He replied back quietly.

_I never felt like this before  
I'm naked  
Around you  
Does it show?  
You see right through me  
And I can't hide  
I'm naked  
Around you  
And it feels so right_

"What?" Kagome blurted out her mind.

"Tell me, what would you do if I said I loved you?" he had to know the truth and to know the truth he to tell the truth.

"I- I would kiss you I guess," her face horribly red from the soft answer.

"Then, I love you." He spoke simply and chuckled from the gaping mouth of his love.

"This is a joke right? You don't really love me. I mean, who CAN love me? I'm just some foolish minded girl who fell in love with you. I'm sure there are lots of girls for you." Kagome babbled on mindlessly, feeling absolutely stupid.

"You haven't kissed me yet. Are you a liar?" He approached her swiftly.

"I- no- oh! You're terrible!" She looked up to see his eyes, dead serious.

"I'm waiting," he bent forward and breathed into her ear while tucking back a stray strand of hair.

'One quick peck then you're free.' She thought to herself as she gently pressed her lips to his cheeks and was about to pull back when he held her face in place and turned his head to match her lips with his.

Her body froze, whose wouldn't? Especially when THE Lord of the Western Lands and the guy you've been crushing on for the past 2-3 days was kissing you?

His insistent coaxing lips brought her out of her reverie and she kissed back, with all her pent up passion, with all her strength and with all her soul.

Slowly, her hands reached up top snake around his neck and his slipped down to hold her waist.

"What would you do if I said I wanted you, badly?"

Feeling a little daring she smiled sultrily,

"I'd do this," she nibbled on his ear,

"Then I'd let my mouth do my talking." She crushed her mouth to his one more time, just to feel the way his lips curved around his and to taste his elegant scent of green tea.

"Hmm, then I want you, badly." She giggled and clamped down on his ear, loving the way he shivered. Their mouths met again and she revelled in the fact that he could make her feel so special.

"Can I take you home?" he smirked at her mildly surprised face.

"I've got some things to take care of first. InuYasha is one of them and I can't just drop my quest. Plus I have something to tell you, something that you probably won't believe." She took a deep breath.

"That's fine. And your secret, I know already. By the way, I will be close by, always." He kissed her forehead and vanished as fast as he came.

'He knows?! What the?! Was I that obvious?!' Kagome touched her slightly swollen lips and headed back towards her sleeping bag.

"Kagome?" InuYasha sat crouched looking forlorn and lost. Hadn't Kagome loved him? Was she cheating on him? They weren't going out, but he thought she knew he cared immensely for her.

"Did you see what happened?" Kagome plopped onto the soft earth, preparing herself for another lecture.

"Yea, and I thought you loved me! What was that?!" InuYasha glared at her, refusing to let his true emotions show. Hurt, loneliness, anger, betrayal, jealousy, worry...

"I, I loved you. But, somehow, I fell in love with Sesshou-kun as well. I'm sorry InuYasha, but I was losing hope in you. You haven't asked me out. You hardly show you care. And I didn't even know that you loved me. If you had told me earlier, I might've gone with you. But you didn't, and now, I'm with Sesshou-kun." She rather liked the new name she made up, but that was not the point. She knew something like this would happen. Now, if she could only get it through his thick skull without an argument.

"What about the Shikon no Tama? You can't abandon that just because my half-brother fancies you!" InuYasha sneered the last part, as if she was a mere plaything, a concubine.

"He said he loves me! You don't have me anymore, but no, I won't leave the Shikon unfinished, however, you will be seeing Sesshou-kun a lot more so just deal with it." It was Kagome's turn to frown at the scowling hanyou.

"He can't love you! Not after Tsumi died! You think he loves you for you? He just needs to relieve himself of some sexual tension and you were handy! My brother could never love, not after what Tsumi did." The jealous hanyou took things too far.

"Yes I can." Sesshoumaru struck the hanyou from behind.

_I'm naked  
Oh oh yeah  
Does it show?  
Yeah, I'm naked  
Oh oh, yeah yeah_

InuYasha went flying into a tree.

Confusion and doubt flickered through her face and he could see that it would take some serious talking to bring her back. But did he want to talk about it? To remember her traitorous acts? To recall that everything she ever did was a lie?

"Kagome." He started off but was cut off.

"Who's Tsumi?" she demanded.

"My old mate. She seduced me. I was young and fell hard for her. It turned out she was a spy from the Northern Lands. Needless to say, I killed her." Suddenly, he felt as if he wasn't bearing this burden alone anymore. Someone else was sharing the load and he couldn't be any happier that it was his hopefully future mate.

"Oh, Sesshou-kun, I'm so sorry." She embraced him in a tight hug and he took the chance to bury his nose in her hair.

"It's not your fault. Why are you apologizing?" "Because, no one deserves the treatment you got." She sniffed and shied away.

InuYasha woke up to see them cuddling and quietly slunk away sulking. He knew when and where was dangerous to tread.

"Come here, you baka," Sesshoumaru hugged her close, never wanting to let her go.

"Ssssh! They'll hear you!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Sango angrily hissed only to find Sesshoumaru and Kagome angrily towering over them.

"Er, ohayo?" "Sango," "Yes, Kagome-chan?" "Don't spy on me ever again and-" she stopped mid sentence and pointed behind the pair behind the bushes.

Everyone looked up to see the magnificent dragon descend upon them. Upon it sat Rin.

"Rin missed Sesshoumaru-sama." Was her only explanation and she hopped off into the strong arms of the youkai.

"Rin, that was a very foolish thing to do. Don't ever do that again. Do you understand me?" Sesshoumaru warned her.

"Rin understands! Who is this pretty lady? Pretty lady looks a lot like Rin's okaa-san!" she beamed up at the flustered Kagome.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." She smiled back. "That's a pretty name for a pretty lady! Can Rin call Kagome Kagome nee- san?" the hopeful look in her eyes was too much to resist and she laughed as she gave in.

"Of course."

"Come, Rin, we will go home now." He tucked her safely against his hip and she snuggled up to his piece of fluff.

It was Kagome's turn to watch as Sesshoumaru and Rin became a bird in the big blue sky.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Kagome! When is the wedding?! I AM going to be the maid of honor right?" Sango happily nudged Kagome who was growing redder by the minute.

"I- uh- HE HASN'T EVEN ASKED ME YET!" she blurted out.

Sango's jaw dropped. "HE HASN'T EVEN ASKED YOU?! OH! LET ME GO AND HAVE A TALK WITH THAT MAN! HE OBVIOUSLY LOVES YOU VERY MUCH AND HE HASN'T ASKED YOU!? Men are so insensitive when it comes to these things," Sango huffed.

"Er, Sango, its okay, really. He kissed me, right? That has to mean SOMETHING." Kagome bit her lip.

"Sango-chan,"

"Yes, Miroku?" caught off guard, she didn't notice what she called him.

"YOU CALLED ME MIROKU! OH MIROKU, OLD BOY I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! She's all yours now..." Miroku sighed dreamily, dreaming about... explicit stuff not allowed to be said in this story.

Sango just blushed and scowled, wanting to slap him as hard as she could, but something held her back.

"Sango-chan."

"Yes, HOUSHI-SAMA?" undeterred by this, Miroku continued,

"Will you do the honour of bearing my child?" he asked on one knee only to have her foot planted in his face.

"Maybe, if you straighten yourself up." Sango frowned, why did she say that? Well, he WAS boyishly cute and he did provide good advice. She'll see.

"If you aren't lying then I will!" Miroku proclaimed and stood up victoriously.

"Straighten up and propose again, we'll see." Sango walked off with Kagome talking excitedly about the future wedding she wasn't even sure was going to happen.

"Does Sesshoumaru like Kagome nee-san?" Rin asked bubbly as she sat perched on her father's lap.

"Yes," he humoured her questions

"Then will you make me lots of sisters to play with?" she beamed up at him with that charming smile of hers.

"Perhaps," his mouth could not help but curve upwards, just a little, to think of all the beautiful and powerful sons and daughters they would have! Yes, he would train each one of them personally and they would be strong like their father, yet compassionate like their mother. They would be perfect.

Looking down, he smiled fondly down at Rin.

"Then will Kagome nee-san be my okaa-san?" bright wide eyes stared up hopefully, again, briefly replaced by the blue orbs he'd come to love.

"If she will agree to me," would she be his mate? She said she was in love with him, but would she change her mind? Could her brother charm her back?

"Sesshoumaru-sama is a very nice man. Kagome nee-san will have to say yes! Rin will help!" Rin announced with her finger in the air.  
  
The taiyoukai just smiled fondly at the child.

"Oh look! Hot springs! And there're two of them! Sango-chan, will you come with me?" Kagome looked hopefully at her best friend

"Oh, I don't know. I'm really tired. Besides, what if my skin starts falling off? Washing yourself too many times cannot be good." Sango frowned.

"Ok then. I'll just take my bows and arrows." She hastily grabbed them and her two-piece swim suit that Yuka had bought for her and insisted that it would come in handy some time.

"Hot, just the way I like it!" Kagome squealed with excitement as she slowly slipped into the water, unknowing of the pair of eyes that followed her every move.

"Miko. What pray tell, are you doing all alone at this spring and in such whorish clothing?" Naraku laughed at her widened eyes.

"Na-Na-ku." She trembled slightly before feeling around for her bow and arrow.

"Looking for these, miko?" he held up her only means of defence.

"Give them back!" she finally found her voice and reached for her arrows.

"No. Miko, I have uses for you. I cannot allow you to escape... yet."

His sinister laugh seemed to echo around her as she gripped the edge of the spring in fear.

Without a moments hesitation, he moved so fast, she found herself in the air being carried bridal style.

"Let me go!" or so Kagome tried to say, but found no words could come out.

"That's a good miko. I like better when you're quiet. However, when I mate with you, I expect a good scream. Kukuku!"

She could only thrash around in wild fear.

"Do not worry, I will take good care of you. Yes, I will! I won't hurt you... much!" his voice sent chills down her spine and her only reaction was to struggle harder against her captor.

'Sesshoumaru!' was her only thought as she pushed and yanked only to be soundly cuffed against her cheek.

That shut her up and she fell limp against Naraku.

Though she was not fighting physically, her mind rebelled and started to formulate plans of escape.

However, a frighteningly cold voice gave her much hope and compelled her to struggle once again.

"You will let her go right now." Sesshoumaru appeared in all his glory with Toukijin by his side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. Good evening, but I will not let my mate go." Naraku replied just as smoothly.

"She is MINE! If you do not drop her, you will rot like the scum you are." Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes already starting to bleed red.

Naraku frowned and considered his options for a moment before letting go of Kagome.

A scream ripped through Kagome's throat as she plummeted straight towards the waiting earth.

Wasting no time, the Lord sliced through the air and caught her mid- fall.

Both locked gazes as she hit his arms and Sesshoumaru could not help but notice what little clothing she had on. It was amazing what she hid under her usual attire and even that was considered indecent. He would not mind if she dressed this way forever, he stopped his lewd thoughts before anything could happen.

"Why does this seem so right?" Kagome whispered as she stared into his sunflower orbs.

He said nothing only brought his lips to hers, slowly lapping up her touch and scent. She could only moan and respond and new and exhilarating feelings popped up and took her over.

They way she fit into his body surprised him yet again and he lightly stroked her cheek.

Blushes jumped up and she looked away suddenly embarrassed.

"Kagome," dear lord, his voice blatantly indicated his needs.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, tense.

"Will you-" he stopped abruptly and ran a hand through his hair.

"Do you want-" again, his courage failed him.

"What is it?" Kagome asked confused.

"Be my mate!" he uttered in one quick breath. He sighed; the hardest part was over.

"I, I don't know," she muttered hating herself for partially rejecting him. But in all honesty, she wasn't sure. She wanted to, but what about InuYasha and the shards? Should she wait? And what of the future? Then there was her parents, or actually mom. What should she do?!

"Is that a maybe yes or maybe no?" he frowned; this wasn't supposed to be it! She was supposed to jump into his arms and live happily ever after!

"Maybe yes," Kagome looked up a tiny smile on her face.

"Then I will wait." He carried her back to camp and with a nod, flew away.

It was all she could do not to sigh as she slipped back into her sleeping bag.

"Kagome! Are you alright? You've got Naraku's scent all over you!" InuYasha towered over her bellowing into her ear the next morning.

"Um, yea." she groggily sat up, the world around her not exactly in focus yet.

"What happened?" he crouched beside her with a worried glance on his face.

"I was at the hot springs when Naraku tried to take me away, but Sess-kun rescued me." She explained quietly,

"Where is Sango and Miroku?" she tried to change the subject.

"Off scouting the area. We saw Sesshoumaru bring you back last night and decided to let you sleep."

"Thank you," she replied back quietly sitting upright.

"We should get going now," he stood up, but turned around when Kagome called to him,

"InuYasha. Me and your brother, well, he asked me to mate with him. What do you say?" she swallowed, expecting an angry retort or lecture, but was pleasantly surprised when he said,

"Feh, it's not for me to decide. I can't stop you," the last part cracked and Kagome was sure she broke his heart.

_I'm so naked around you  
And I can't hide  
You're gonna see right through, baby_

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, but you've got Kikyou right?" Kagome looked up worriedly to see tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes.  
  
"Yea, sure." He walked off without another word.  
  
She knew she was hurting him, but all her life, she had been so selfless, wasn't it okay to be selfish just this once? To do what she wanted without having any regrets?  
  
"InuYasha, may I, may I go home?" she sorely needed to talk to her mother right now. She would know what to do right now.  
  
The shrug of his shoulders pierced her heart and she instantly regretted everything. Never the less, she picked up her stuff and headed for the time portal.  
  
"Honey, you're back finally! What kept you so long?" her mother's kindly brown eyes softened as she gave her daughter a hug.  
  
"Much! I have so much to tell you." Kagome sighed a sat down beside her mother.  
  
"Well, I'm ready and waiting."  
  
"First I start crushing on Sesshoumaru, you know, half-brother of InuYasha who tried to kill me once and InuYasha many times. It doesn't help that he likes me back and proposed to me! And then InuYasha gets all jealous and I'm so confused! I want to be with Sesshoumaru, but I can't drop the quest plus Inuyasha's all moody now. What should I do?!" Kagome wailed and moaned.  
  
"Honey, I'm not so sure about you and Sesshoumaru mating in the past. Would it affect anything in the future is one concern and another is I haven't even met him, besides, you said he tried to kill you once." Her mother smoothed Kagome's hair back soothingly.  
  
"Yes, but I really think he loves me. As well, he was really abused by his old mate. I can't help but want to comfort him. I'm not sure about that either. But what if I was supposed to mate with him and if I didn't THAT changed stuff in the future?" Kagome without realizing it was already beginning to convince herself of the right thing to do.  
  
"If you really want to. I can't stop you-"  
  
"You sounded exactly like InuYasha you know." Kagome grumbled and sighed.  
  
"It's true. I can't control your feelings, however, if you think this is the right thing to do, then I'll support you a hundred percent." It was times like these that Kagome loved her mother the most.  
  
"Thanks mom. I-" at this point she was interrupted by the opening of the shoji screen to the kitchen.  
  
There stood Sesshoumaru. Was it just her, or was Sesshoumaru popping up way too often?  
  
"Your world smells of too many humans. Higurashi-san." Sesshoumaru bowed once.  
  
"S-Seshou-kun!" Kagome was once again amiably stunned.  
  
"Love, Rin wants to meet you." he smirked at her gaped mouth from his new nickname.  
  
"O-okay. Just let me stock up on some stuff and change my clothes." She dashed off eager to spend more time with him.  
  
Okay, Sesshoumaru was just everywhere now! Not just in her mind, actually with her! She giggled; it was basically a dream come true!  
  
What to wear, what to wear... okay. She finally decided on a green tank top with hip hugger jeans. The washroom provided her with privacy as she did her business and tied up her hair with a green scrunchie.  
  
She emerged, and laughed as Sesshoumaru glued his eyes to her.  
  
"Are you trying to tease me my dear?" he was up in a flash and his arms snaked around her waist.  
  
"Maybe," cuddling in his arms was all she could want to do and he placed the gentlest of kisses on her cheek.  
  
She could've sworn she heard him smirk as he reached a hand down to her pants and groped her rear end.  
  
A small eep escaped her mouth and from her koi came a rumbling sound like that of a purr.  
  
"You horrible horrible man!" she squeaked.  
  
"You mean, youkai." He laughed at her annoyed face.  
  
Without hesitation, Kagome had pulled him down into a deep kiss that sent both of them into dreamland.  
  
His tongue went wild at her taste and delved into her mouth for a better sensation.  
  
She on the other hand nipped at his tongue and wouldn't allow it in.  
  
Grunts and moans invaded the air and Higurashi-san wasn't shocked as she left the two hormonal teenagers alone.  
  
They finally withdrew and Kagome blushed bright red while Sesshou-kun merely smirked.  
  
"Let's go," his husky voice left her brain fuzzy and she let herself be dragged towards the well.  
  
"KAGOME!" a small kitsune youkai hurled himself at the girl and she nearly fell over the edge of the fount.  
  
"Shippou!"  
  
"Is it true that you're gonna mate with Lord Sesshoumaru?" brilliant green eyes looked up questioningly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's ears perked up at this question.  
  
"I might, but if you don't think I should then tell me now." Kagome stroked his hair lightly.  
  
"Cool! Will you? Then I can have an otou-san AND an okaa-san!" it was much too hard to resist those cute green eyes and she gave in.  
  
"Alright,"  
  
To say he was overjoyed would be an understatement. To say he was feeling his happiest ever was quite close. He wouldn't be alone anymore. He would have a strong and proud, yet compassionate mate. He would be happy for once.  
  
He leaned down one more time to capture those rose petal lips and murmured against them,  
  
"Aishiteru."

* * *

A/N wut do u think? It was fluffy and cute, I guess. And about meeting Rin, I noe she didn't, and I had wanted to expand on the part where she says she'll help Sesshoumaru get Kagome, but I thot it was enuf to leave it where it was. Cya guys later!  
  
Flames will b used to burn a cuple dumass guys at my school but constructive criticism is highly recommended!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune


	2. Epilogue

Hey guys! I just decided to add this ultra fluffy ending epilogue sorta thing. Plus there are reviewer replies at the bottom. Lolz, and thanx for helping me get 10 reviews for the first chapter! love ya!

* * *

Skin to skin  
  
Lips to lips  
  
That's all they could feel and see of each other as the great Lord of the Western Lands frolicked around with his mate in his bed.  
  
"Sesshou-kun," Kagome whimpered and pressed herself against him as he continued to ravish her lips.  
  
Both were as naked as they had both just come out of the hot springs doing similar things.  
  
"Hai?" he stopped plundering her treasure-filled lips for a second to gaze into her sapphire orbs.  
  
His piercing gaze caused her to suck in a sharp breath. Even after 57 years, his sexual prowess had not faded a smidge, in fact in seemed it seemed to be getting better and better. Sex after sex had both given them great pleasure, but that was not what she lived for. She lived for his gentle eyes, his calm demeanour, and his rejuvenating touch. Even though she was now approximately almost 75, every time he paid her his utmost attention, she couldn't help but feel young again. And to tell the truth, she WAS young, in fact, Sesshoumaru was more than twice her age! At 153 this year, he was most assuredly younger than he looked, in fact, he didn't look a day over 20! She herself still looked like she was 15.  
  
"Don't stop," she muttered and shifted into a more comfortable position that would allow her to easily support them both.  
  
"Do I have to?" he whined with the voice of an eight year old.  
  
"Unless you don't want your back massaged ever again." She replied with an amused smile, but that was replaced with a squeal of delight when he continued his passionate ministrations.  
  
No words were exchanged as Sesshoumaru flipped her over easily and straddled her. Moans and grunts penetrated the silence as they gave each other their heart, soul and mind.  
  
When at last with a cry of  
  
"Sesshoumaruuuuuu," they fell back together on the soft bedding beneath them.  
  
Sweat trickled down the brow of his silver brow only to be licked shyly away by his love.  
  
Yawning slightly, she buried herself into the soft comforting chest of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm tired. Let's call it a day,"  
  
"But I'm not satisfied yet." He growled lovingly and jokingly at her.  
  
"You never are," she pointed out, "We'll continue this tomorrow, oh wait, tomorrow InuYasha's coming over." She giggled at his disgruntled snort.  
  
"I don't see why we must have to have this 'reunion' every 3 years," he grumbled and snuggled deeper into the mattress.  
  
"Because InuYasha's my friend and I can't wait to see how much Ponichi has grown! Isn't she the sweetest little thing?" Kagome was referring to InuYash's daughter whom he had with Kikyou.  
  
"I suppose, but I say Kishia is just as cute, if not cuter." Kishia, their currently 7th daughter and 12th child. 12 might seem a lot, but the youkai grow quickly and their oldest child, Shinta, had already decided to live in the wild for a few years to better learn their territory.  
  
"Stop being so arrogant for a moment and be happy for InuYasha." Kagome replied exasperatedly.  
  
"You DO know the only reason I haven't killed him off by now is you, right?" he glared at her.  
  
"What do I look like?! An idiot?!"  
  
"Yesh, my idiot," he started talking cutely just because he knew she liked it, even though in his opinion it was stupid.  
  
"Of course, great and intelligent Sesshoumaru-sama," she said sarcastically.  
  
He hugged her tighter.  
  
He knew he was being possessive and she hated it when he was possessive, but she was his that was the end of that. Well, she DID give him a huge lecture about how she was his equal and just because she was a woman didn't mean she was weaker. Man, his ears rung for the entire day when she had tried to assert her independence. Wincing at the memory, Sesshoumaru kissed along her neck lightly, soothing her.  
  
She purred against him and her eyes drooped closed. Satisfied that she was asleep, he curled up and began to sleep himself.  
  
"InuYasha-sama," the guards bowed and opened the gate into the grand residence of Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
"InuYasha," Sesshoumaru merely nodded and acknowledged his presence while Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug.  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried with glee and buried her face into his chest, taking in his familiar musky scent.  
  
"Heh, good to see you too, hope Sesshoumaru has been treating you well." He gave her a brief hug in return.  
  
"What do you take me for, an incompetent fool?" Sesshoumaru snorted with disdain.  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome gingerly hugged the miko being careful not the squish Ponichi in between them.  
  
"Kagome," though she was still a bit distant, Kagome could tell by her eyes that she was happy to see her as well. As a result of InuYasha's wish, Kikyou now was immortal and mated to the hanyou.  
  
"And aren't you the cutest girl!" Kagome squealed in delight when Ponichi held her hands out to be embraced by her.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" a very familiar yet aged voice stepped out from the bushes and trees.  
  
"Sango! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!" Kagome threw her hands up in mock exasperation.  
  
They hugged as well, but Kagome had to be careful, this was still Sango, but longer a tajiya. She had retired and was now very old, almost 80, exactly 77 years old.  
  
"How's Chinata?" Kagome inquired about the oldest son of Sango and Miroku.  
  
"He's madly in love with one of the village girls, but she spurns his every attempt," Sango clucked sympathetically.  
  
Kagome giggled,  
  
"Last time I saw him, he looked like Miroku, but does he act like him?" they both shared a laugh as Miroku hmphed indignantly.  
  
"Let us proceed inside," Sesshoumaru turned and headed for the door and was joined by Kagome.  
  
Once seated around a table in the common room, chatter broke out amongst the girls as they had not had much contact in 3 years.  
  
"Is Tanpichi still pining over Kouga's son?" Tanpichi was the 5th child and 2nd daughter of Kagome  
  
"Yeah, but Kouga's son only has eyes for Nitome who loves Lord Haru of the Eastern Lands," Nitome was the 2nd child and oldest daughter of the Lord and Lady of Western Lands.  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes at the huge love triangle/square.  
  
"How DID you raise so many sons and daughters?"  
  
"Well, they grew up and I love babies, so I keep asking Sesshoumaru. He loves to make them but hates being a father." Kagome replied cheerfully and snickered with a surreptitious glance at her mate.  
  
"So Lord Sesshoumaru, who do you plan to wed Chikaku to?" Miroku leaned back in the plush chair, relaxing in the castle of the Western Lands talking about Lord Sesshoumaru's oldest son.  
  
"That remains to be seen,"  
  
"Yuna's getting married to Shirai, a wealthy man who owns a lot of land close to ours. They're crazy for each other," InuYasha chuckled lightly. Yuna was InuYasha's oldest daughter and child.  
  
"When is the wedding?" Sesshoumaru's voice startled the man and hanyou.  
  
"In 3 full moons time. Why?" InuYasha asked curiously. Sesshoumaru didn't care about him, did he?!  
  
"My wife will wish to attend," that was his unspoken meaning of, 'I'm slightly interested.'  
  
Both men shared knowing glances.  
  
"Still can't believe that Naraku once existed, everything seems so peaceful now that he's gone." Miroku looked at his empty right hand.  
  
"The last battle cost us so much though..." InuYasha murmured in agreement.  
  
Silence reigned supreme as the three men regarded each other closely.  
  
"I'm a bit hungry, mind if we have lunch a little early?" Sango grinned a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Of course not!" Kagome giggled and called a servant over and explained the situation.  
  
The servant hurried to obey.  
  
"Looking at you makes me feel so old," Sango grumbled propping herself up against the chair to support herself.  
  
Kagome burst into tears as the two women looked on in shock.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over in alarm, as did the other two men.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"I-I'm just b-being stup-pid." The kimono she wore muffled her words.  
  
She felt the soothing hands on her back as Sesshoumaru hugged her from behind.  
  
"Tell me what ails, you, my love." He spoke lowly by her ears.  
  
She sobbed into her husband's chest behind her as he smoothed her hair out.  
  
"I'm sorry," she sniffled blowing her nose, "Its just that I realized that this might be the last time I ever see Sango!" her tears fell anew and everybody nodded solemnly.  
  
Sango was about to rise from her seat, but Kagome flew up and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sango, I love you, and I hope I can someday meet your reincarnation." Kagome cried into her shoulder as everyone else shed a few tears, but Sesshoumaru.  
  
Silence sat once more on its throne.  
  
"I love you too Kagome, and I'm glad we met," Sango replied and broke the stillness with a strangely emotional voice.  
  
The servants arrived with the early lunch, and everyone sat down in their proper places, with Kagome still dabbing a few stray tears from her eyes.  
  
The lunch was delicious, the conversation entertaining and soon the boys decided to go hunt, leaving the three women to do as they wished.  
  
They reminisced of the time when Naraku plagued their lives, they fooled around with a couple instruments, Kikyou had an especially beautiful voice; and decided to try their hand at cooking with Kagome's futuristic cooking skills.  
  
After getting the "cake" anything but sweet and fluffy, they decided to quite and headed back towards the common room, surprised to see the men back so soon.  
  
"You're back already?" Kagome ran to hug Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You smell like sugar and flour. If I've told you once I've told you a million times, cooking is for the servants!" Sesshoumaru glared at her, but was met with an equal glare from his mate.  
  
"And I have told you once so I've told you a million times, I LIKE to cook!" hands on hip, Kagome was a formidable foe.  
  
"Then take a bath because you SMELL!" Sesshoumaru turned up his nose from her.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, you're... um,"  
  
"Sexy? Handsome? Dashing? Yours?" they launched themselves at each other, kissing madly and passionately, lost in each other, unaware of their audience.  
  
InuYasha, typically, made retching noises, while Sango and Kikyou just watched on with amused expressions. Miroku chuckled lightly and made his way to Sango before kissing her slow and sweet.  
  
Kikyou gave InuYasha that hungry look, and it was only a matter of seconds before he caved and started to lock lips with her.  
  
Lovers, mates, couples, it didn't matter if one was a demon and the other human or hanyou, love was love, and everyone was blissfully aware of only theirs.  
  
However, all good things come to an end and Ponichi's wail broke everyone out of their reverie.  
  
Each one groaned in their mind, but a baby was a baby, so they forgave her for now.  
  
"Yes, you are," Kagome whispered and hugged her love tightly.  
  
Tea was brought to them, and everyone toasted.  
  
"To friends!"  
  
"To lovers!"  
  
"To happiness!"

* * *

A/N I didn't like the ending either... Lol, now here comes the reviewer replies!  
  
Anime-freaks1314= lolz, as you can see, I took your advice. Feel free to feel flattered. Jks, lolz ;;  
  
BelleDayNight= Yeah, now that I remember, it does! But I assure you in no way was I thinking of Kenshin when I wrote this fic. ;; and yeah, I wanted to but with all my other stories I figured I'd settle for a one- shot. And I LOVE ur stories! Continue!  
  
Sacredgurl (anonymous) = really? Aww! Thanx! I have another Sess/Kag song-fic up and am currently writing a Sess/Kag story called Chibi InuYasha. Hope ta cya soon!   
  
Sarcasm Girl8= lolz, mayb, but I decided to be nice to him, and not make him look bad or annoying. ;; I don't like him much though, but I've got too big a heart  
  
ShadowDncr2 (anonymous)= thanx! And cute? Lolz, nice description ;)  
  
Svart Mirai= Yeah, I sorta dropped him didn't? Well, actually, it had a purpose, because Sesshoumaru did not defeat Naraku, there is a space, an opening, a future, an adventure and suspense. It shows that Sesshoumaru will be there for her, especially if Naraku strikes again. Lolz, and you betcha I will! Read Chibi InuYasha yet? ;)  
  
Artemis347= lolz, yeah, which is why I absolutely ADORE Sesshou-kun! squeals and starts drooling ahem wipes up drool from chin I'm addicted to him and guess what I said when I first saw Sesshoumaru? "OMG! That is the bishi-est guy I've ever seen!" I think I took Japanese romanjii a little too far ;;  
  
Pyschobookcollector= Yeah, u do sorta feel sorry for Inu for a second dontcha? But when Sesshoumaru steps in, oh boy, all traces of InuYasha vanish to make room for my growing infatuation with Sesshou-kun. ;;  
  
Violet101= Well, I did exactly what you told me to lolz. And thanx! =)  
  
LostDeasertWolf= really? Wow, I hoped I piqued your interest into IY! Lolz, come again! waves and thanx!  
  
That's all, folks! Hoped you like my ultra fluffy ending! ;) I'll cya soon! (I hope) sweatdrops Buh bye!  
  
-Tenma Kitsune 


End file.
